


Visit to the Dursleys

by Sir_Nerdalot



Series: Harry Potter Restart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Harry, Deaged Harry, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parent Snape, Past Child Abuse, Protective Snape, Revenge, Severitus, bad curses, chocolate frogs - Freeform, the curses are kinda dark so warning, there wasnt a warning tag for that so there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nerdalot/pseuds/Sir_Nerdalot
Summary: Summary: Two years after the incident when Harry is five Snape goes to pay the Dursleys a little visit. Never piss off an angry father, especially if that father is Severus Snape.Warning some curses in here are a little dark, not bad but a little dark.





	Visit to the Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this series but here you go. A little dark but I do love a protective Snape.

Severus held Harry’s hand as they walked to the Granger-Weasley- though now just Weasley with the marriage a few months back- household. They would’ve flooed there but Harry did not respond well to that form of travel.

Harry looked up at Severus with huge green eyes, “Daddy, where you going?”

Severus sighed, Harry was always very attached to him, never wanting Snape to leave his sight. “I have to go talk to some people. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

Harry nodded, obviously not convinced but he knew not to question it anymore. He liked Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron anyway, their house was always so much fun and Ron gave him sweets!

When they approached the door, Harry got a slight bit antsier, jumping and fidgeting in Snape’s grasp. “Calm yourself, child!” Snape huffed as he knocked on the door.

Hermione opened the door with a smile on her face. She knelt down to look at Harry, “Hey, kiddo! Do you want to go play with Ron?” Harry nodded, “Ron!” Hermione called.

Ron ran over, Snape knew that because he could hear the thumps, was that boy an elephant animagus? How did he manage to be so loud? “Heya, Harry,” he said breathlessly, “how’re you doing today?”

Harry smiled widely, “I’m good! Daddy is going to talk to people!”

Ron paled a little and looked up at Snape, “Yeah, I heard.” He put his happy face on again and let Harry transfer the hand-holding from Snape to him, “While he’s doing that we can go play mini-quidditch and collect chocolate frog cards! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Harry bounced up and down, “Yes, yes!” 

Ron smiled, “Don’t forget, say ‘bye, daddy’.” 

Harry turned and waved at Severus Snape, “Bye, daddy!” Then he followed Ron inside.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, “So, you’re going to speak with the Dursleys?”

Severus nodded stiffly, “Yes. They will not get away with what they did to Harry. Even if he can’t remember right now.”

Hermione made a small ‘hmm’ noise, “Okay, but before you do anything too drastic, just remember, Harry needs you. He can’t have you in Azkaban for killing or torturing three muggles.”

“I’m well aware of that, Hermione. I won’t explicitly torture them.” Severus grabbed his wand in preparation to apparate, “You take good care of him. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay, Snape. No Unforgivables.”

“No Unforgivables.” He promised as he vanished with a pop.

. . . .

Severus appeared on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. About a year ago the Dursleys returned from their safe house, resuming their “normal” life. Severus knocked on the door, a sneer planted firmly on his face.

Petunia opened the door with a fake smile, “Hello! How may I-” then she saw who it was, “You freak! You greasy haired freak! Get out! Get off my property!”

“Hello, Petunia. I see you remember me.” Severus brushed past her easily, entering the Dursley household on the Sunday afternoon they would always remember.

“Petunia, who is it?” Vernon Dursley yelled from the living room as Severus entered with Petunia sputtering behind him. Upon seeing Severus he turned a deep shade of purple that Severus remembered seeing in Harry’s memories, “You’re one of them freaks! You bloody monsters said you would leave us alone after the freak boy left!”

Snape growled at hearing his son being called a freak, “Well, I never agreed to that.” He could tell the two Dursleys were about to protest so he cast a quick silencio and binding spell on them. 

“Your nephew, the one that you abused until he was seventeen, he is my son now. He’s been granted a second chance to have a good childhood not the torture you forced onto him.” Severus snarled, “He is with his friends now and does not know who you are or that I am here talking to you. Nor does he know the horrors I will now inflict onto your lives.

“He is a good son, a smart child with so much potential in this world. I love him with my whole life. I would do anything for my son, die for him, kill for him, and torture for him.

“I had to put a wall in his memories so he wouldn’t be traumatized by you anymore. You cannot hurt him again. However, you hurt him before and I cannot simply let you get away without any punishment.”

The Dursleys sat there terrified. 

Snape turned as he heard the door open, an adult Dudley Dursley walking in. “Mum, Dad! I’m home. Piers had to leave early.”

He saw Severus, fear in his eyes as Severus cast the same spells on him as he did his parents. “Ah, excellent. You’re all here. Now I can cast my curses on all of you.”

Severus turned to Dudley first, “You relentlessly bullied my son. Physically and emotionally. However you were a child, you couldn’t help your unfortunate upbringing. In your own way you were abused. Over indulged as is evident by your dangerously obese form. I cannot let you go without punishment, one curse may even help with your unfortunate physique.

“Dudley Dursley, now, every time you eat from any fast food restaurant or any microwaveable pizza you will uncontrollably piss yourself. You will not be able to stop the random pissing spurts until you work the unneeded calories you ingested off. Also, you will no longer be friends with those horrible inbreeds you call your little gang. They will be receiving their own unique punishments for tormenting my son. Anytime you try to speak with them you will find your mouth filled with spit, dribbling out whenever you talk.” Snape finished that off, finalizing the spells. Dudley was lucky he hadn’t eaten any fast food that day or he would be wetting himself like an infant.

Now, he turned to Petunia, “Your own nephew. Your sister’s orphan son.” Severus tried to restrain his anger, “You are among the most horrible of monsters to be going to hell, Petunia. I curse you. Your beautiful garden and lawn will always be dead and disgusting. No more winning that award! Any makeup you attempt to put on will look as if it was done by a two year old. Your neighbors will constantly talk behind your back but you will never be able to understand what they are saying. Every time you cook it will be burnt. Your room will be shrunk to the size of a cupboard and yes, your husband will receive that punishment as well. You will be forced to wear oversized hand-me-downs from Marge. Finally, you will have to write an apology letter to Lily and Harry every night in order to fall asleep. And they all need to be for different things you did to them. If those reasons run out- which I highly doubt- you will need to write to two other people you’ve hurt.” He finished the spells and almost laughed seeing Petunia’s new appearance. Her make-up was smudged and her clothes were huge. She looked like what she forced Harry to look like every day of his life.

Finally, Severus turned to Vernon. Anger on his face. This monster was the worst of the three. Not only mentally, but physically abusing Harry almost every day. No, Vernon was not going to be let off easily. If Severus was still a deatheater he would’ve brought him to Voldemort himself to be dealt with. No, he other things in mind for him, “You get the worst Dursley. You are a monster and your constant abuse to my son will not be tolerated. Every time you try to have sex you will feel as if your penis is being shredded apart. Speaking of your penis, it will shrink whenever you think about sex until it is less three centimeters long. Every food you eat that is not vegan will cause you to shit your pants and piss yourself. You will be demoted to the lowest standing at your office and no, you will never be promoted. Every night you will have the nightmares that Harry was forced to live through of your beatings and you will feel it. Every single morning you will need to get up to prepare a huge breakfast that you will never eat a crumb of. Anytime someone has any sort of accident near you they will blame you and yell at you like you are a monster. You will feel the abuse you put my son through every day for the rest of your life, Vernon Dursley, and you will not be able to scream or cry or whimper.” Snape finalized the curses, most he had to invent, and watched as Vernon suddenly soiled his pants, Severus laughed, “Guess you weren’t eating vegan today.” 

Snape looked around at the mess on the floor, “Now, I cannot have you remember this so you will simply have to relearn your curses yourselves... through experiencing them.” He raised his wand, undoing the silencio and binding spell. He quickly said “obliviate” before they could start screaming and watched the fear melt from their face.

No one was allowed to hurt Harry. No one.

. . . . .

Snape reappeared in Hermione and Ron’s living room. Harry was the first to see him. He dropped the mini-Snitch he had been holding onto triumphantly and rushed into his father’s arms, “Daddy! You’re back already!” When Harry pulled away Severus could see the chocolate smudges all over his son’s face. 

He looked over at Ron, a single eyebrow raised and Ron gulped. “I see someone got to eat a lot of chocolate frogs.”

Harry gasped, “How’d you know, Daddy?”

“Magic.” Snape said mysteriously. “How many did Ronald let you eat?”

Ron turned white as a ghost as Harry giggled, “Seven. They were so yummy! I got three Dumby-dos cards, two Godish Giffndoh, and two Albahta Toofill!”

“That’s nice, Harry. However, Ronald shouldn’t have let you eat that much.” Severus cast a little stinging hex at Ron, almost laughing as the redhead jumped and yelped.

Hermione looked over at Snape, “You how did your talk go?”

Severus smiled, “It went well.” That was all he was going to say. “Time to go home, Harry.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Bye Ron! Bye Mione!”

Both of them smiled and responded, “Bye Harry!”

And with that, Snape and Harry left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> If you have an idea that you want me to do feel free to comment it down below or message it to me on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sir--nerdalot 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment because I love them so much! Hope you all had a fantastic day!


End file.
